


lover of mine

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Carlos POV, Carlos is not doing well, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, I'd be rich now, If I had a euro every time I put angst in the tags, M/M, What is up with me and writting angst all the time, heartbroken, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: Lover of mine, maybe we'll take some time. Kaleidoscope mind gets in the way. Hope and I pray, darling, that you will stay. Butterfly lies, chase them awayLover Of Mine by 5SOS.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	lover of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with all the sorrow and the joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908105) by [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander). 



> This is a small take on Carlos' side of view after he got his heart broken from TK at the hospital. I got inspired by this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908105/chapters/57484348) (especially, this takes place after chapter 4), which is written by the lovely and talented @Lire_Casander.
> 
> I got inspired by the song [Lover Of Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTQjrThcY6o) sang by 5 Seconds Of Summer. Give it a listen if you'd like!

Carlos was walking slowly, his steps meticulous, his head looking straight. There was an agitation inside his mind, struggling to get out. If it was not for his professionalism, which was formed due to his lack of work, he'd be a wreck this instant.

Once he reached the hospital's doors, which he felt like they were miles away, he pushed them open with fierce, struggling to get out. _He could not be here._

The afternoon breeze touching his face, and his uncovered from the clothes body parts, sending a shiver down his spine, going through his hair. He lifted his head a bit closing his eyes at the same time, welcoming it, while he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, to control his emotions. Without any more retardation, he reached his car and got inside. He does not remember at all when he started the engine and took off the parking lot.

The sun was now out of his sight, it was not too dark though, leaving behind him a trace of red and orange colours covering the basic light blue that was there, most of the time. He could still make most of the city's dynamics and flaws around him as he drove, without actually reaching a specific destination. He let his mind wander around, desperately trying to forget whatever the hell happened back there.

Carlos looked a bit pale, his brown eyes were looking hollow, trying not to give out any sort of emotion to the world. His hair where a little messy due to the many times he drag them with his hand, while he kept exhaling, trying to escape whatever he was feeling. There was this unwanted feeling inside his stomach, it felt like he was being nauseous.

He was so far from home, he was on his own, and he was not looking back. He went astray for a while, for him to end up to the last destination he need at this moment to be.

Once he parked his Camaro in the middle of the field and opened the door, going outside, he took a good look on the environment around him. There was not much to see, it was dark now, the small breeze still following him around, dancing along the trees, derive some leaves away from around. It was pretty much the same from the last time he was there, holding the love of his life, watching the solar system. The thing is, all Carlos was watching that day, was that beautiful man beside him, who hold his heart inside his hands, the second he laid eyes on him.

The moment Carlos sat on top of his car's hood, he took one last, good look from the environnement around him, before he cried his heart out.

_(I thought you loved me too.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch)


End file.
